This is a Trick Right?
by Wufei Winner Quatre K
Summary: Sometimes you’ll do anything to keep what you may think is yours, and that includes some trickery. Part One in the Paopu Chronicles. Slash!


**Title**: This is a Trick Right?  
**Fandom**: Kingdome Hearts II

**Pairing:** Riku/Sora

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdome Hearts or make any money off of the games made by Square.  
**Warning**: Slash! Slight crack. Bad table manners. Sora has a potty-mouth on him.  
**Summary**: Sometimes you'll do anything to keep what you may think is yours, and that includes some trickery. Part One in the Paopu Chronicles.

**AN:** Many thanks go to Holo(who is awesome) and Quatre_K for joining me in the insanity and for being my Betas. Quatre_K really didn't have a choice in the matter since she lives with me, I made her do it.

-----

Looking back on it, Sora really should have seen something like this coming his way. Riku, the sneaky bastard, couldn't share worth shit.

That still didn't stop him from being pissed off about the whole thing.

-----

The sand beneath him was warm, the water lapping at his feet was cool, and the afternoon breeze messed with his brown spikes playfully. All was good in the worlds, Sora couldn't help thinking as he dozed on and off on the beach, laying in the shade which was being protected by the sun's unforgiving rays.

He had to admit it was nice to just laze around without a care like he used to do, his only concern being that stupid history test next week instead of random Heartless attacks and the fate of the known Universe on his shoulders. He wondered if he could claim post traumatic stress disorder to get out of that test. He never was any good at the subject; maybe he could bribe Riku and Kairi into helping him study for it, or just copy off of Kairi's paper in class.

On the other hand he might as well be asking for a death sentence from the redheaded girl since that awkward conversation the other day, when he started telling her that funny story about his song crazed, also redheaded, mermaid friend Ariel. How was he supposed to know Kairi thought they were dating or engaged or something else of a romantic nature? Man and was she ever mad when he mentioned that he thought it was a shame that Axel wasn't around anymore. Can't a guy think another dude is good-looking without getting his head bitten off? Although he did kidnap her that one time; maybe that's why she got her panties all up in a twist about his comment.

When telling Riku about the incident the bastard just laughed in his face and said he had a redhead fetish. Whatever, it was probably all Roxas's fault he had one anyways.

Speaking of the devil, Sora spotted the older teen coming his way down the sunny beach with some mystery Tupperware in hand.

Riku couldn't stop the embarrassing high-pitched screech bursting from out of his mouth as a brown blur tackled him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. He might have heard a few ribs snap as well.

"What did you bring me this time?!?" Sora asked, perched on top of the older boy's chest like an overexcited puppy might.

"Ge' orf oh meh!" was all Riku was able to wheeze out, shoving the other teen off of him and into an approaching wave with a resounding splash.

Sora pouted as he pulled some seaweed from his wet hair. "You could of asked nicely you know."

"And risk death by asphyxiation? I don't think so," Riku scoffed, picking himself up and brushing sand off of the plastic container as he headed toward their mini island.

"Wait up!" Sora shouted after the other boy, jogging to catch-up, "and are you implying that I'm fat or something Riku?!?"

"Or something," he said over his shoulder.

The brunette picked up and threw a shell at the taller boy. "Bastard!"

Riku ducked. "Brat."

More insults were exchanged playfully as they made their way to their spot on the conveniently bent Paopu tree. Running ahead and swiping the higher spot to get a better view of the ocean, Sora turned to his best friend. "So? What do you have in there?" he asked curiously, gesturing to the plastic box in Riku's hands.

"Nothing much, just a fruit salad this time," Riku said with a dismissive shrug, effortlessly hopping up to sit next to the other boy on the tree.

Sora watched as Riku pulled the lid off. "Awesome! Gimmi! Gimmi!" He snatched the container from the other and looked inside before taking a piece of fruit and shoving it into his mouth. "I was hella starving, I thought I was gonna waste away and die."

"Geez! Learn some manners you little heathen!" Riku said in disgust as he snatched his salad back from the brunette, who was stuffing his face with fruit at lightning speed, "and close your mouth when you chew, no one wants to see that!"

Sora just stared at Riku sheepishly and swallowed. "Sorry?"

"Whatever." Riku pulled out a disposable fork from his pocket, eating at a more sedated pace then his friend's previous display.

Time passed slowly as the boys sat and just enjoyed each other's company, Riku pointlessly defending his food from Sora as the younger boy easily stole pieces from the other to snack on as they watched the sun set on the horizon.

Sora wiped his sticky hands on his pant legs to clean them off, with no real success. "So, it's been a crazy couple of months hasn't it?" he asked, looking over at the other boy with his trademark lopsided grin.

The taller boy made an inquisitive sound as he finished chewing before swallowing. "How do you mean?"

"You know, being home after a life of adventure and dangerous situations? Adjusting to a normal life of schoolwork and parental control?" Sora asked, shrugging. "I don't know about you, but mom just about skinned my ass when she got over crying all over me. Apparently saving the world from the forces of evil isn't a good enough reason to being away from home for her," he remembered, scratching the back of his head with a wince.

Riku cringed. "I'm sure she did, but luckily for me I don't have to deal with that kind of thing anymore."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? How did you manage that?" he asked , popping another piece of fruit into his mouth.

"Easy, I just bought my own place."

Sora gasped in surprise then started choking on the bit of food still in his mouth. Riku found himself panicking slightly when the younger boy's face turned blue from lack of air and started pounding on his back.

Riku let out a relived sigh when Sora coughed up the piece of fruit and began breathing again. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned for the younger boy's health.

Ignoring the question the brunette jumped down from his perch and pointed a finger accusingly at the older boy in front of him. "What do you mean you bought your own place?!? When did this happen?!? You moved out?!? How?!?" Sora shrieked.

Rolling his eyes at his best friend's penchant for overreacting, the silver-haired boy let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, Sora, there's this little thing called 'Munny', which I happen to have a lot of by the way, and you can buy things with it."

"Don't you use that superior tone with me you douche bag!" Sora growled while grabbing Riku's food out of his hands. "Now explain to me how you talked your parents into letting you move out!" he demanded, shoving more fruit salad into his mouth at an alarming pace.

Riku grimaced at the repulsive display in front of him. "I didn't talk them into anything, I just told them I was moving out."

"An' fey juth lef 'ou?" Sora asked skeptically through a mouthful of food. It was a wonder that the older boy could even understand him.

"I just turned seventeen, not much they can do to stop me really," Riku said, shrugging.

Sora swallowed heavily. "Wow." he breathed out, staring wide-eyed at the older boy.

"It's not that big of a deal," Riku said, trying to take back his salad from the other, with very little success.

Dodging the grabbing hands with startling ease, Sora started bouncing around excitedly. "Of course it is! Think of all the things we can—wait just a minute!" He paused in mid bounce to stare up at Riku suspiciously. "You're not planning on making this new place of yours your new 'Evil Guys R'Us Headquarters' are you?"

Riku could do nothing but stare back dumbly for a moment before asking, "What the hell? Why would you think something stupid like that?" he all but sputtered out.

Sora pretended to think the question over before answering sarcastically, "Oh I don't know, maybe 'cause you have a tendency to be evil and try to take over the world?"

"I wasn't evil! I was possessed!" Riku growled.

Sora stuck his tongue out. "Not the whole time you weren't!"

"Maybe I was kind of bad for two minutes there," Riku said, finally managing to snatch back what was left of his food from the irritating, bouncing brunette.

Sora stared back. "Maybe you were kind of bad? Are you kidding me, you tried to kill me you stupid bastard."

"I never tried to kill you," Riku denied again. "You're blowing the past situations between us way out of proportion."

Face turning an unflattering shade of red Sora pulled his hair in frustration. "Way out of proportion!?! Way out of proportion!?! You ditched me when we found each other the first time in Traverse Town for an evil bitch, you let the evil bitch brainwash you into joining their stupid cult, you left me stranded inside a psychopathic whale, you kidnapped Kairi for some Dark Magic ritual and turned my own shadow against me, I almost died battling some gay pirates that were working for you, you stole my Keyblade and turned my only other friends against me, and then you tried to kill me again _before_ and _after_ you were possessed!" He couldn't keep himself from blaring out.

Riku only shrugged at that. "Okay, some of that _might_ be true. You are forgetting all the times I helped you out though, all without a thank you by the way," he said, scowling.

That was when Sora kicked him. Hard.

"I was the one who kept saving your stupid ass remember?" the angry brunette asked while watching Riku awkwardly hopping around clutching his leg, not feeling at all guilty for causing the other boy pain at this point.

"Jesus Christ on a crutch!"

Sora scowled waving a fist around threateningly, "You're gonna need crutches when I'm done with you!"

"Geeze! Calm down!" Riku winced, sitting back down on the leaning tree. "I'm sorry, okay? My bad."

The younger boy glared. "You better be sorry."

"You've been hanging out with Kairi too damn much," Riku grumbled.

Moments passed as the two Keyblade Masters ignored each other. They pouted and sulked in their separate spots; the sun vanished and with it the first stars of the evening began brightly shining up in the night sky in the background and completely unnoticed by the two.

Riku glanced over to the shorter boy. "So, are we cool now?" he asked hopefully, but guarding his vital areas none the less from the unstable brunette; he had a mean kick on him.

Sora leveled him with a hard stare before grinning manically. "I can't stay mad at you, of course we're cool!" he said gleefully, glomping onto the other boy.

This caused the two of them to overbalance on their place on the tree and how they ended up back in the ocean with a splash.

"Cold!" Sora screamed when he surfaced, shivering as a gust of wind chose that moment to breeze pass.

Riku sneezed violently, looking much like a drowned rat at that moment. "Why I ever made friends with a spazz I'll never know." he mumbled to himself quietly, wadding his way back to shore leaving Sora behind. But not as quietly as he thought when he found himself suddenly back underwater.

"Ha! You didn't think you could get away from me that easily did you?" Sora asked smugly as he waded past him. "'Cause you're stuck with me buddy."

Riku easily caught up with the shorter boy, longer legs and all. "Well that's a relief since our destinies are unbreakably intertwined now."

Sora made a confused sound. "Huh? What is that supposed to mean?"

The older boy just smiled back with a hint of self-satisfaction in his expression. "That fruit salad we had? The one we _both_ shared with each other? Its main ingredient was the fruit from that Paopu tree," he said pointing back up at their previous position, "and that means, my dear Sora, that we're married now."

And with that Riku walked back up to shore, leaving Sora behind frozen in mid step in the water, completely in shock. Paopu? Shared? Huh?

The silver-haired teen looked behind him with a brow raised in question. "Are you coming or what?"

That's all it took for Sora to snap out of his daze. "Wait what?!? Married?!?"

"I wonder where that container went to?" Riku asked himself, purposely ignoring the younger teen as he looked around the beach for the missing item.

Sora growled as he made his way to shore, "Answer my question you fu—whoa!!" and was tripped by a school of fish swimming by, efficiently cutting him off as he fell back into the water.

The stars above twinkled and shined to the sounds of laughter and angry cursing coming from below.

~Fin~


End file.
